


I like you in a 'I sorta, maybe, kinda wanna kiss you' way

by myungjunsbelly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Awkward First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Office, Confessions, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, and booseoksoon technically, and im a soft stan, bcs thats all i write, i had to put some seoksoon in there, vernon is sorta clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: When two strangers meet awkwardly but soon fall in lovea.k.a.Seungkwan accidentally hits Hansol with an umbrella. In the crotch.





	I like you in a 'I sorta, maybe, kinda wanna kiss you' way

**Author's Note:**

> before y'all read this, just know that theyre aged up. So theyre probably in their early to mid 20's in this fic. \
> 
> K, enjoy reading!

It's 5:30 PM. The work day is over. Earlier this morning, Seungkwan decided he wanted to walk home for a change, coincidentally, as soon as he stepped outside, the sky decided that today would be the perfect time for it to start raining. As he exited the doors, he felt the gush of wind blowing and the light splatters of rain on his legs as the raindrops hit the ground. Luckily the office provided umbrellas for the workers and he could just return one tomorrow. He picked one up just as the other workers came out the door. The umbrella wasn't the best, it was slightly rusty, but it was that or going home soaked. He decided that he prefers staying dry.

Seungkwan tried pressing the button to open it but it wouldn't budge. He tried pressing harder, but it still wouldn't open. He tried pressing the button with one hand, and pulling it open with the other. After his efforts, the umbrella violently burst open.  _Finally!_ He thought, before realizing what happened.

"Ah!" He heard a man shout. Seungkwan looked up and saw that his umbrella had hit the man in the crotch,  _ouch._

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, worried for the young man that he accidentally attacked, "Are you okay?"

The young man didn't say anything, his face scrunched showing that he is still in pain after getting hit in the balls. Seungkwan hoped that he didn't break anything important down there.

"Uhhh, let's get you to the break room." He said, helping the other man walk to somewhere calmer without people rushing to get home. The break room was on the 3rd floor, so they had quite the walk. The room was painted a soft blue, cabinets and counters lined one wall while the rest had motivational posters scattered across them, there were several chairs pushed into the tables, and a couch placed against the wall. Seungkwan helped him sit on the couch,

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry about that." He apologized,

"Yeah, yeah, can you get some ice please?"

He opened a cabinet and grabbed a ziplock bag, which he then filled with ice from the freezer. Seungkwan handed the other the bag, and he placed it on where the umbrella hit him.

"So, I didn't quite catch your name there." Seungkwan asked,

"Yeah, you were quite busy hitting me in the balls with your umbrella."

"Hey, it was an accident and it wasn't  _my_  umbrella" He says matter-of-factly, "It clearly had the company's logo on it. Anyways, your name?"

"Choi Hansol." He replied,

"Boo Seungkwan." He reached out his hand and they shook hands.

After exchanging names, he glanced at the clock. 6:17 PM. They both sat in silence for a few seconds, slightly awkward with each other.

“We should probably get going.” Seungkwan broke the silence. He felt really weird not knowing what to say in this situation, so he decided it was best to part ways.

Hansol simply nodded in reply.

The two rode the escalator to the lobby. When they reached the front doors, rain was still pouring down and the umbrella was gone. Someone must've took it while Hansol and Seungkwan were upstairs.  _Well, now I have to take the bus._ He thought.

“How the hell am I supposed to get to bus stop?” Seungkwan hears Hansol mumble to himself,

 _Oh, now I have to ride the same bus with the guy I accidentally attacked. Great._ Seungkwan didn't hate the idea, but just thought that it would be awkward to spend time in silence with him. Everyone says that Seungkwan always brightens up the mood and knows just what to say, but something about Hansol makes him not know what to say or do. His mind instantly goes fuzzy anytime he lays his eyes on Hansol. It’s like when your crush walks into the room and you try to act normal but you just—wait, he isn’t falling for him, is he? That’s ridiculous, he just met the guy, but still, why is he being like this? It’s nothing Seungkwan,  _nothing._

Hansol holds up his bag over his head to shield him from the rain and runs to the bus stop. Seungkwan quickly follows after, not covering his head because he is  _not_ sacrificing his bag or jacket. The bus stop is a good 10 minute walk away, but they did not want to ride the bus  _drenched_ , the two probably got there in half the time. Luckily, the stop has a roof over it so they didn't have to wait while getting soaked. Hansol—finally—noticed Seungkwan sitting on the bench.

“Oh, you’re taking the bus?” Hansol asked,

“No, I live here.” He replied sarcastically. This Hansol guy is very, very clueless isn't he?

“Haha. Very funny.” Hansol says in a monotone voice,

“Why else would I be here, dude?” Seungkwan chuckles,

“Fair point.”

They were back to silence. Seungkwan tries to think of things to say to break the ice, but nothing comes up. His mind goes blank and all he could think is  _Wow, this is awkward._  He glances at Hansol, Seungkwan see’s him fidgeting, playing with the corner of his shirt, turning his phone on and off. Clearly, Hansol also finds this situation awkward too. After what feels like forever, the bus finally arrives. Seungkwan gets on the bus and sits near the exit.

“Please don’t ride the same bus. Please don’t ride the same bus.” He whispers to himself. He taps his foot anxiously, until he eventually sees a light brown haired head.  _Oh fuck._  Hansol steps on the bus, and looks around. He catches Seungkwan looking at him and immediately looks away. He sits in the middle of the bus, not too far away from him. To pass the time, Seungkwan goes on his phone and scrolls through social media.

20 minutes pass, Hansol gets up and gets off at the next stop. Seungkwan sighs in relief. Since his stop is the next one, that means Hansol’s place is pretty close to his. He doesn’t know how to feel about this, heck, he doesn't even know how he feels when Hansol is around. He’s just confused.

Seungkwan got off the bus and walked to his flat. It was really close to the stop, just several feet away. Unfortunately, it was on the third floor and there were only stairs, but on the bright side, he gets a workout and now his ass is great. Seungkwan presses the key code on his lock and opens the door. He sees his two roommates cuddled on the couch, Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“What took you so long?” Seokmin asks,

“I accidentally hit someone and had to take care of everything.” Seungkwan replied,

“Who’d you hit?” Soonyoung chimes in,

“A coworker. His name’s Hansol.”

“Ah, did you hit him or hit  _on_ him?” Seokmin smirks, teasing his best friend,

“Hilarious.” He says full of sarcasm, “Continue cuddling, lovebirds.” Seungkwan throws a cushion at the two and walked to his “room”—it wasn't technically a room, just a small area closed of by a curtain. All of their “rooms” were like that, an area closed off by counters, curtains, you get the idea.

Seokmin and Soonyoung has been Seungkwan’s best friends since kindergarten. The three were inseparable, because of that, Seokmin and Soonyoung bonded even more and got into a relationship. If Seungkwan could describe their friendship, he would say it was ‘Never boring’. One time, Soonyoung brought home a capybara because he thought it was really cool. Seokmin and him were excited to become “parents” and named it Steve. Long story short, they had to bring it to a zoo since they couldn't take care of it.

Seungkwan threw himself on the bed and let out a long sigh. It’s been quite the day for him and he just wants to rest.

 

*

 

6:30 AM. It’s another day for work. Hansol woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring out. He rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud, that’s one way to get up. After getting dressed, he went to get coffee. The coffee shop was several minutes away from his flat, so Hansol usually walks there every other morning.

The sky was clear today, unlike last night where it was raining heavily. Hansol enjoyed mornings like these, still cool from the rain, it’s the perfect weather for a cup of warm coffee. Hansol arrived at the coffee shop. The place was small and it didn't have many chains, but the coffee was his favourite.

“Hello, what would you like to order?” The barista asks.  _Youngtaek,_ it said on his name tag.

“A hot cappuccino, please.” Hansol ordered. He has always ordered coffees with milk, not that he hates black coffees, he just prefers milk coffees. Hansol quickly pays for his coffee and shuffles to the pick up area to let the next customer order.

“One iced americano, please.” Hansol heard a familiar voice order. He turns his head and spots Seungkwan. Coincidentally, Seungkwan also notices him and walks up to Hansol as soon as he finished paying.

“So, umm, hey.” Seungkwan said,

“Hey.”

“Feeling any better?” He asks, gesturing to  _that_ area,

“Oh, um, yeah. Totally better.” Hansol replied,

Both of their coffees were ready and on the counter.

“Uh, since we’re going the same direction, let’s just go together.” Seungkwan suggested, trying to break the ice a little.

“Oh, sure. Why not?” Hansol agreed, making a friend wouldn't do any harm. The two of them walked out of the coffee shop,  _still_ awkward with each other. Hansol is usually a pretty laid-back person but right now he is nowhere near that. He fidgets and taps his fingers against the coffee cup.

“Why did the dog cross the road?” He randomly blurts out. Oh god, why did he do that? 

“Uhh.” Seungkwan was caught off-guard, “I don't know.”

“To get to his house.” Hansol said. Seungkwan tilted his head, confused from the joke.

“Knock, knock.” Hansol added,

“Uh, who’s there?”

“The dog.”

“I am so close to throwing this cup of coffee at you.” Seungkwan jokes,

“Come at me bro.” Hansol challenged him.

Seungkwan splashed water in Hansol’s direction from a puddle nearby. The two laughed. Hansol found Seungkwan sass quite amusing, actually. The way he replies with that wit is sort of cute. Is he falling for a guy he just met 24 hours ago? No, he can’t be. Just because of that joke, their awkward acquaintanceship became closer.

Hansol’s days at work became less shitty. Usually he would be miserable sitting in his desk all day, typing articles on his computer, but now, it was sort of better. He found out that Seungkwan worked on the same floor. He would occasionally pass Hansol’s desk while on his way to meetings or handing in documents, they’d exchange a few (stupid) jokes and make each other laugh, even if they weren't that funny.  _How is he being this cute?—Wait, what am I saying?_ The thoughts in his head caught him by surprise. Hansol doesn't usually fall for people easily, especially someone who he has only met recently.

 

*

 

As days turned into weeks, they still kept exchanging jokes with each other. Every encounter and every chance they catch each other in the corridors, there would be a new joke.  At first, he didn't think much about it, but soon it became something he anticipated every day. He felt that maybe it's because he liked seeing Hansol. He enjoyed talking to him and making him show that gummy smile of his. He enjoyed the corny jokes that they laughed at regardless if they were funny or not. He liked him, and maybe in not just a friendly way. 

 _Okay, wow, I am not getting any work done._ Seungkwan thought. He was getting lost in his mind, thoughts of he's feeling are distracting him from work. A breath of fresh air could refreshen him up a bit. The garden was at the opposite end of the floor, so he could pass by Hansol's desk.

"Is your name Earl Grey?" Seungkwan asked, leaning against Hansol's desk. He turned his head, eyebrows raised, and a small smirk painted on his face.  _Wow, he's hot._ Seungkwan thought.

 "'Cause you're a hot-tea." He finished his pick-up line, disguised as a joke. Not surprisingly, Hansol just laughed, not realizing that Seungkwan was flirting. He saw that Hansol's coworkers noticed what he was doing, jaw opened and trying to hold in a laugh. Seungkwan pressed a finger to his lips while Hansol wasn't looking as if to say "DON'T SAY A WORD".

"Where you going?" Hansol asks,

"Garden." He replied shortly.

Seungkwan walked outside and took a deep breath. "That boy is so clueless." Seungkwan chuckled, talking to himself as he paces around the garden. "I guess I have to do it straightforwardly. Ugh, how am I gonna do this?" He complained. Seungkwan hasn't confessed to anyone in a really long time, the last time he did was in high school.

"So, hey, I like you." Nope too simple.

"I love you." Too far?

"Do you wanna go out?" Nah, his clueless ass might think of something else, like literally go outside.

"It shouldn't be this hard" Seungkwan grunts. People looking through their windows are probably confused on why this man is confessing to nothing.

"So, hey, I like you, but not in a friendly way, like in a 'I sorta, maybe, kinda wanna kiss you way'." 

"Me too, actually." He heard a voice reply. Seungkwan turned to see Hansol, leaning against a tree, the same smirk across his gorgeous face.  _Oh lord, help me._  

"What?" He was completely surprised, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Hansol said, "So, what were you saying? You like me in what way?" He continues, stepping closer to Seungkwan.

He didn't reply at first. Seungkwan could just stand there, a foot awayfrom Hansol. He moved closer to him, cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"In  _this_ way." He said,  _inches_ away from the other. Seungkwan pressed his lips against Hansol, cupping his face in his hands. Seungkwan felt a fuzzy warmth fill his stomach and chest as he kissed him. Hansol could say the same, he felt as if he could melt into a puddle. "So,  _now_ do you understand?" Seungkwan asks as he pulls away from Hansol. Their fingers interlocked between another, both of them staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Definitely." Hansol says as he places a kiss on the older's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> WOw.
> 
> the whole storyline might be lazy and messed up and there are probably some grammar/spelling mistakes but I was going all out and not going back. Also, this story might be slightly predictable but whatever thats what u get. Also, DID ANYONE GET THAT SMALL JOKE??? i called the barista youngtaek bcs thats what it said on his name TAG hehehehe. 
> 
> i love you all UwU.


End file.
